PS509
|title_ja=VSアーケオス |title_ro=VS Archeos |image=PS509.png |chapter=Black & White |volume=49 |number=509 |location= |prev_round=The Lesson Ends Here |next_round=A Wretched Reunion }} Will the Truth Come Out? (Japanese: VSアーケオス VS or 超越 Transcendence) is the 509th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot , and Iris watch as Alder continues his battle against . Though Alder is down to only his , it defeats N's . Marshal knows that N has two Pokémon left, and everyone suddenly spots taking to the sky. Black senses something moving in his bag, and takes out the Light Stone. starts to emerge from the Light Stone and charge towards Zekrom, but Zekrom roars and Reshiram retreats back into the Light Stone. N is surprised to see that Reshiram has chosen Black, but decides not to use Zekrom next. He then surprises everyone, including White, by calling forth Gigi. Gigi teams up with N's to knock out Accelgor, giving N the win. N grins that he has finally surpassed the , and starts lecturing about Team Plasma's goal before voicing out to his father. N congratulates Gigi for realizing the potential N saw in her by defeating the Champion. He then notices that White was not congratulating Gigi, and asks her if she only wanted Gigi for entertainment purposes. White denies it, and says that she was wrong to judge Gigi because she knew nothing about battling. In order to gain Gigi's respect, she took up battling and learned about it. N sees, from the team that she gathered that White has indeed made the effort. He even claims that White is starting to listen to her Pokémon's voices. White finally decides to tell Gigi that her career path, whether it is battling or entertainment, is the one she chooses and that no one should influence her decision, not even N. Impressed by what he hears, N places his hands on White's shoulders. N starts to acknowledge White as an ally for sharing his ideals, but a visibly upset Black pulls White away and tells N to leave her alone. N turns to leave, but a voice tells Black not to let N get away. A blocks N's path with one of its seamitars. Black turns around to see that Cedric Juniper has arrived. Black starts to ask where he got the Samurott from, but Cedric says that he will answer the question later. He reminds Black of his duty to rescue the Gym Leaders and states that now is a good chance to do so, because defeating N would force him to reveal where the Gym Leaders are. With that, Bo, , and Samurott surround N. Major events * defeats Alder. * awakens from the Light Stone, only to return back to its stone form. * tells Gigi that she is free to choose whatever goal she desires. * Cedric Juniper arrives to have reveal where Team Plasma's castle is. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Iris * Marshal * Alder * Ghetsis (fantasy) * Cedric Juniper * s (flashback) Pokémon * (Bo; 's) * (Black's) * ( ; 's) * (Darlene; 's) * (Dorothy; 's) * (Nancy; 's) * (Solly; 's) * (Barbara; 's) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Gigi; 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Iris's) * (Alder's) * (Alder's) * (Alder's) * (Alder's) * (Cedric Juniper's) Trivia * In the VIZ Media mini-volumes of the , this round was collected in . * In the Kurokawa translation from , this round was released in . In other languages |fr_eu= |de= |it=VS Archeops - |ko= |pt_br=VS Archeops - |es_eu= |vi = VS Arkeos - Siêu việt }} de:Kapitel 509 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) zh:PS509